Outside - A story of Elsewhere
by PeterPacz1
Summary: Jonas wakes up, to find himself at the edge of a massive silver dome. As Jonas looked at the rotting UV panels, he sees light, coming through the holes in the Dome. The light was not the dull grey shine that comes though the opaque Dome. Instead, it is warmer, and brighter, and has a certain warmth to it. Please Review. Rated T for conflict in later chapters that might happen.


Outside

Authors Note: Hello, this is my first giver fan fiction, titled Outside. I hope you like it, and that you will review/favorite my fiction. I would like to see as much feedback as I can.

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Lois Lowry, all I own is the plot and any OCs that I may have. The rest belongs to her.

It was 5 years, since Jonas escaped from the community. Jonas could still remember the dull gray shine of the metallic paneling that surrounded the lands that contained the community, the massive metal dome that covered the sky. His ears still rang, as he remembered himself desperately clawing at a panel, wanting to be free, and to leave the carefully engineered lives of the community forever.

Even now, Jonas could still smile back, and remember how native he had been. For him, Elsewhere was always the perfect place, the paradise with its colorful rivers and beautiful waves. A dark paradise, with war, violence and starvation, but still a paradise.

He was wrong.

Opening the panel had lead to a dry, acrid plain- a desert that was hot and dry. A single, potholed road ran towards the horizon, with a few ruined buildings beside it. For the first few days, Jonas had sheltered in the ruined buildings, desperate to find out what had happened to the beautiful rivers, and calming seas he had saw in the memories.

He was in denial.

Eventually, Jonas travelled down the road, first for Gabriel's sake, as there had been no water, except in the massive dome that contained the lands of the community. Eventually, he realized that he had to move on.

The potholed pavement had lead into a massive road.

"_No, a highway"_ A small corner of his mind told him as Jonas journeyed on.

For days, he could not find any water, and the lakes he passed were acidic and smelled of sulfur, covered by dead algae. The only thing that has kept Jonas and Gabriel from dying of thirst was the massive wheeled vehicles they came across. Of course, Jonas smiled; at that time they did not know they were cars. The first vehicle Jonas saw was an olive green truck, with a large cloth covered back. A single faded star was inlaid in the cloth. It was lying in the middle of the road, with a wheel twisted off, and had small rounded holes in its front.

There was a ting of copper, which Jonas identified as blood.

Inside the truck, were many tanks of stale water. Most of the plastic barrels were dry, but a few barrel in the back was filled with water. Stale, but life giving water.

Both Jonas and Gabriel drank as much water as they could, and Jonas decided to roll one of the sturdier tanks of water down the road with them. As days passed, the dry desert climate changed, gradually into dry grassland. More buildings appeared, as the roads became more congested, filled with the ruins of cars and the rubble of fallen buildings.

But, No matter where Jonas looked, there was no life. No other living person was in the abandoned cities and ruined houses.

Sometimes, Jonas would want to discover a cause, of all the destruction he saw around him. He wanted to know what happened to the stunning sunsets, and to the great oceans. He wanted to know what happened to the massive Halls and gigantic galleries.

But even as Jonas explored the buildings, he could find no cause of this terrible destruction. Though the memories that were given to him by the giver, he could see that there was a war that was fought in the city. However, he could not comprehend why there is no life around him.

Inside the Community, all of the houses would be busting with life, with the sound of children and the drones of the announcer. However, as Jonas later realized, that elsewhere is sharp contrast to what the community was, since there is no one alive that is visible, unlike the community.

However, the citizens of the community were merely alive. But they were not living.

Just before Jonas gave up hope of ever seeing anyone, he discovered a small trail of smoke, far in the distance. Jonas was able to recall from the giver's memories that smoke meant fire, and fire means people.

With that, Jonas's hopes grew.

For the last few days of his trip, Jonas travelled quickly towards his smoke trail, and rarely stopped to rest. Even Gabriel was excited at the break from the usual monotony of following the road.

Finally, after a few days, Jonas finally reached a small hilltop, with a few buildings. The smoke was coming from the rooftops of one of the building, and from the dull shine of the early sunrise, Jonas could see the yellow glow of electrical lamps in one of the buildings.

Jonas decided to approach, with caution.

Compared to the other ruins around him, Jonas quickly noticed that this building was well tended. Light grey colored cement filled in the cracks that were at the walls, and most windows were either boarded up with planks, or covered with cloth.

In front of the door, a person- A Man, was holding a metallic object, -

"_No", Jonas thought._

The man was holding a Rifle.

Realization hit Jonas as he tried to step back. From the lingering memories of war and destruction that The Giver gave him, Jonas was suddenly feeling the cold drenching feeling of fear, for the first time since he had reached elsewhere.

He stepped back.

And promptly caught his foot in a tangle of old cans.

With a sickening load crunching sound, Jonas realized that he had twisted his foot, and as he fell, Gabriel Shrieked a ear piercing scream. Jonas's blood turned cold as he realized that anyone could have heard him.

Terrified, he attempted to get up. But as he hastily turned around all he heard was a load metallic click. And when he turned around, all he saw was the dark grey eye of the barrel, and a pair of blue, unsmiling eyes looking towards him.

"Where are you from, and get up"

End of chapter one

AN: Please, I do need feedback. If it is convenient for you, please review.


End file.
